The invention relates to a jaw model for the demonstration of tooth-preserving and partial-prosthetic dental work as well as clinical pictures with at least one insert which is mounted in a recess of a mandibular arch and has on opposite sides of its periphery demonstration models of individual teeth, groups of teeth, edentate healthy and pathological mandibular arch sections, which can in turn be moved into a functional position by pivoting about an axis of rotation. From DE-PS No. 36 19 869 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,684 issued July 11, 1989) a jaw model of the above type is known with an insert which has an axis of rotation which runs in the direction of the mandibular arch. The known jaw model is especially suitable for the demonstration of mandibular arch sections outside the anterior area whereas it is less suitable for the demonstration of anterior parts.